<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writing Cliches, a sonnet by stephbirm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042112">Writing Cliches, a sonnet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbirm/pseuds/stephbirm'>stephbirm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All fandoms, No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry, Sonnets, Writing about writing, cliches, lazy characterization</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbirm/pseuds/stephbirm</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Writing Cliches, a sonnet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poor communication: a character trait,<br/>
But not a very interesting one.<br/>
If your otp can never speak straight<br/>
I am done before I've hardly begun.<br/>
The first time the stoic knight's teeth are ground<br/>
He is angry, he's raised his defenses<br/>
The twentieth time this line comes around<br/>
I cringe 'cause his culture is pre-dentist.<br/>
When her only expressions are a glare<br/>
or lustfully flushed face with panting,<br/>
She might be gorgeous, but I just can't care<br/>
her affect is so fucking exhausting.<br/>
But I would never say it to the scribe-<br/>
It’s solely an internal diatribe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>